


Super Psycho Love

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Waverly Earp, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut, Soggy pigeon, Stockholm Syndrome, cosmetic surgery, medically accurate, spider woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: When Nicole enters her usual coffee-shop that cold December morning, she can't possibly imagine the turn things can take. The barista is not what she seems on the surface...In which Waverly is possessed and aims to possess Nicole
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly sighed as she ground the coffee beans for the day. Last night had been exhausting, and the youngest Earp was thoroughly drained - though she could never tell anyone why. Finishing grinding coffee, she went about her other morning duties to prepare The Leaky Teapot for opening. It wasn't all bad though, being at work, because she got to see her most beloved patron: A beautiful redhead who came in almost every day and who Waverly had developed a fierce infatuation for.

The bell attached to the door chimed, alerting Waverly to the entrance of Mattie Perley, who was half an hour late to her shift, as usual.

"You know Mattie, your sister's may have been devious shift-stealers, but at least they were always on time." Waverly found herself speaking with vitriol at her co-worker, as she made her way to the front counter, ignoring the hurt on the youngest Perley's face. 'The only Perley, now' Waverly thought to herself, cautioning a smirk.

Leaning down, Waverly checked her appearance in the reflection of the stainless steel coffee machine panel. She knew today was a big day, and she had to look as presentable as possible. 'Today is the day I make that beautiful auburn temptress my own.' While Waverly had had others, there was something about this woman that she knew would be different. Snapping herself out of her daydreams, the barista noted the time.

'9:15. If her past observations were correct Nicole would be here within five minutes.'

Quickly, Waverly began making Nicole's regular order. But, this time, it contained a little something extra. Giving a cautious glance to see Mattie occupied cleaning graffiti from the tables, Waverly quickly slipped the woman-winning elixir into the takeaway cup.

Another loud chime sounded, and there in the doorway stood the object of Waverly's obsession. Waverly tried her best to nonchalantly go about her business as Nicole approached the counter.

"One large-" The redhead started. 

"-Chocolate frapuccino cherry twist mocha" Waverly finished, feigning a flustered blush.

"Oh, you remembered my order?" Nicole's eyes widened and a slight smile graced her lips.

'The things I've got planned for those lips...' Waverly thought to herself, grabbing the pre-made coffee and passing it purposefully to her favourite redheaded patron.

"Hard to forget such a perfect order" Waverly finally responded, holding herself back from ravaging the redhead where she stood. 'It's only a matter of time before that elixir starts working its magic...' the brunette could not control her thoughts.

Giving Waverly a flirtatious wink, Nicole moved to sit down in her usual spot by the window. Soon the Leaky Teapot was filling with customers, and the calculating barista busied herself with serving them while she waited. Presently, and right on time, a look of distress crossed Nicole's face and she made her way to the bathroom.

"Look after the customers, would you Mattie?" Waverly said, drifting her hand over the other girl's cheek as she followed the redhead into the bathroom.

Quickly and inconspicuously, Waverly pushed the door to the restrooms open and found Nicole lying unconscious on the floor.

"Perfect." Waverly giggled to herself, taking this moment of privacy to let loose her psychotic mirth.

She knew she had to work fast, but still found time to caress the redheads body. Waverly leaned down to level her head with Nicole's.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to you' the brunette whispered in her victim's ear, before producing a large coffee bean sack and going to work stuffing the tall woman into it.

'Surprisingly flexible' Waverly noted, 'this bodes well.'


	2. Prisoner

I'm prepared for all the consequences  
Believe me, I have the worst intentions

~

Nicole awoke slowly. In a drowzy haze, with the sedative still in-effect, the redhead occupied a state between consciousness and unconsciounsess. Still, she was conscious enough to have a vague sense of danger and urgency. Opening bleary eyes, she took in as much information about her surroundings as she could. She couldn't feel her body, but she soon felt the panic that rushed through her at the sight of two pale dismembered legs sitting in a medical wheelie bin. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Came a familiar voice from somewhere in the darkened room. 

Vision still spinning, Nicole managed to focus on the figure of a woman - who, with a slow, menacing gait, came into view. 

It took the groggy Nicole a moment to recognize the person who now loomed over her. As she took in the blood-drenched apron, slender frame, and delicate hands grasping a bloody surgical saw, her gaze finally met a face.

"W-W-Waverly? From the coffee shop?" Nicole stammered fearfully, still processing the onslaught of terrifying information she was quickly beginning to piece together. 

"How was your... siesta, my dear?" said Waverly, fiddling with a drip bag filled with what Nicole assumed - or hoped, to merely contain saline. 

Snapping to her senses, Nicole gathered the courage to look down and inspect her body. Soon, she was throwing her head back and sighing with relief at the sight of her legs - unharmed. 

Waverly chuckled softly, "Oh sweet girl, you really think I'd cut your legs off? I'd never do something so barbaric. But... while we're on the topic, I should mention that I took the liberty of displacing those pesky hands of yours."

A wave of nausea and terror rolled through the redhead, setting her nerves alight. Shakily, she raised her arms, and regarded two bandaged, bloodied stumps. At that moment, whatever grasp on consciousness Nicole had been clinging to slipped away, pulling her into an uneasy, shock-induced sleep. 

~*~

Waverly finished wheeling the unconscious ginger into the secure 'recovery' wing of her bunker, and, after closing the door behind her, took this moment to let out a squeal of excitement which she had been holding ever since the coffee shop. 

"Incy-wincy spider went up the water spout..." Waverly sung to herself, "...Long-legged ginger parading herself about. Along came a Wave, and snatched poor Nicole up. Out came the scalpel, and with it came the pain... soon Waverly Earp will have her spider dame."

As she walked the corridor back to her makeshift office, the brunette passed one of her previous projects. It was the still conscious torso of Gretta Perley, who was shaking violently in her restraints, in way of protest. Waverly had long since removed not only her lips, tongue, and teeth, but also her voice box. 

"Oh, that? Just a little ditty for me." Said Waverly, understanding Gretta's activity as outrage at her perversion of the children's song. 

Turning on her heel, Waverly continued merrily on her way to get things 'prepared' for the next procedures.

Meanwhile...

The anesthetic had long since worn off, and Nicole was awoken by the pain she could now feel coursing through her body from her mutilated hands. 

"Oh god... she's finally found you." Came a frantic, raspy voice. "She's finally gonna do it." 

"Hello?" Who's there?" Nicole answered back, awake and attentive.

There was a dragging sound, as the legless Maeve Perley pulled herself into sight. 

Nicole couldn't help but gasp. "Maeve Perley? Everyone's been looking for you!" This is where you've been? What did she do to you?" Nicole was hyperventilating, desperate for answers.

Maeve propped herself up against the dirty tiled wall. "It was five months ago. I was out looking for my sister Gretta... I wandered into the woods looking for clues; signs. Then, I was hit over the head and woke up here... without my legs." She sighed, "It was that psycho bitch Waverly Earp."

"Oh my god" Nicole croaked in disbelief, "Why is she doing this to us?" 

"It took me a while to figure it out, but after three months I'd overheard enough muttered ramblings to get a good idea of her plan. It's you Nicole. This is all about you."

Nicole was frantic, as she painfully sat up. 'I have to find a way to get out, and the more I know about my enemy the better' the redhead thought to herself, before coughing and speaking again. "T-tell me more, what else do you know?"

Maeve shot a cautious glance at the door, before beginning. "Spiders. She's obsessed with them - no, not just obsessed, she's-" 

Maeve was cut off by the door being unceremoniously thrown open.

"Having a little gossip are we, ladies?" Came the familiar pitchy tones of their captor. 

With a start, Maeve scurried back to her dingy corner, fear evident on her face. 

"Nicole you really mustn't listen to this one. She's utterly insane" Waverly continued, sliding into the room, a sick grin plastered from ear to ear. "No matter... Nicole, my love, time for your next procedure." She said, advancing on Nicole, an oxygen mask connected to an unknown canister in her grasp. 

"You don't have to do this!" Nicole pleaded, desperate to survive despite her tiredness and dehydration. Before she knew it, the mask was upon her and she was descending into a strawberry scented sleep. The last thing she saw before she once again lost consciousness was the unhinged glint in Waverly's cold blue eyes.


	3. I want your bite

A/N: For those worrying about Waverly's removal of Nicole's hands: I specified that this was a slow burn - all things to be revealed in good time, and in this chapter it will be revealed that I haven't overlooked any lesbian practicalities, and that Waverly is still a resourceful and "eco-conscious" character. 

Waverly hurriedly wheeled Nicole through the discolored operating room doors. Transferring her quickly to the medical table, she began the final checks of her equipment, and look over some 'diagrams' one last time. 

'First thing's first. Some soothing surgery music.' Waverly thought to herself, before putting a Hayley Kiyoko cassette into a beaten-up radio. 

As the dulcet melodies of Kiyoko filled the grimy operating theatre, Waverly closed her eyes and took a moment to fully appreciate what she had and was about to accomplish. With a longing sigh, she stroked a hand over her many surgical diagrams until her fingers caught on an old weathered page from many years ago. It was from the first time Waverly had conceived of her spider wife, in that dim basement, at the mercy of her sexually sadistic older sister, she had found comfort and solace in what was known only to her as 'spider woman', which was now depicted there on the page in a crude childish scribble. All those years ago, beaten and abused, Waverly could never have imagined she would live to create her perfect companion. There have been hurdles and mistakes along the way, but the Waverly of today was confident in her delicately and arduously refined technique. Today was the day.

Skipping over to Nicole, who was lying comatose on the medical table, Waverly shook her bottom in time to the beat and stroked Nicole's hair out of her face. "Oh, Nicole... I'll make you beautiful. I'll make you into the woman you were destined to be." She cooed. 

With that, Waverly sprung into action. She was eager to begin surgery: working where Nicole's shoulders met her collarbone, she sliced; snapping and sawing bones, tissues, and ligaments, coating the floor beneath them in a thick layer of sticky blood.

Waverly stepped back, wiping the bloodied sweat from her brow to admire her handiwork thus far, and take a small dance break to 'girls like girls' by Hayley Kiyoko which was now blasting over the sound system. The ginger woman was completely missing her arms, and Waverly knew she had a finite amount of time to attach the 'replacements' before the open wounds became septic. 

"We wouldn't want that to happen again" Waverly chuckled to herself, remembering fondly the fate of her formerly Mexican neighbour, Juan Carlo. 

Cutting short the dance break, the tiny brunette returned her attention to the incomplete redhead on the medical table. Fishing out Maeve Perley's legs from the medical waste bin, Waverly noted that this was the first step in what was a lifelong goal: to have a lover... half human, half spider - all ginger. God had been "so cruel" as to not create them, so Waverly knew she would have to play god if she were to achieve true fulfillment. There was something about the thought of a woman with all those legs, all those eyes, AND NO HANDS, that got Waverly hot under the collar like nothing else. She shuddered, feeling a moisture in her nethers. 'Time is of the essence; I'll deal with this later. In the mean time I shall... "put a pin in it".' Waverly smirked as her eyes fell upon the dismembered right hand of Nicole. With haste, she subtly slipped the hand - fingers first - into her warm and waiting center. 

'Okay, time to get on with it.' She thought, as she placed a leg against the left shoulder socket and began suturing the veins and tendons together. 'Halfway there' Waverly thought to herself, almost giddy with anticipation, as she started on the fourth and final (for now) leg. 

The rest of the surgery passed in a blur of blood and Hayley Kiyoko singles, and before Waverly knew it she was finished. She took her time examining the work she'd done on the lithe ginger before her, beholding new legs that extended beyond Nicole's head and bent at the knee, creating a sort of 'crab walk' posture, "only far more efficient". Waverly felt arousal swell within her, but she knew that Nicole must needs heal before the next series of surgeries. 'She isn't finished yet, but god she's coming together perfectly'.

Returning the redhead to her cell with a dose of anesthetic, Waverly returned to her study which was lined wall-to-wall in posters and printed-off google images of arachnids. This was her safe space. 'My pleasure palace' Waverly mused as she briefly remembered the appendage inside her. Before she could even imagine to satiate her desires, Waverly knew she must get back to the ranch before her eldest sister and longest tormenter returned from her work as a police deputy for the local district. Waverly hated and resented Wynonna, and who wouldn't? After the things she'd done to Waverly. But, the brunette brushed this thought from her mind, preferring to think on what brought her peace in the wake of her sister's encroachment on her freedoms: her spider-woman.

Rushing back to the ranch, Waverly was out of breath as she threw the front door open and sprawled herself on the living room sofa in an attempt to appear casual. Mere seconds later, the front door was flung open again, and in cavorted the eldest Earp. 

"Hey sis. What's for dinner?" Wynonna said flatly, making her way to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of beer from the fridge with hands that Waverly would describe as 'rough' and 'greedy'. 

'Fuck.' Waverly thought to herself. She'd been so caught up in her affair that she had completely forgotten to buy supplies for tonight's meal. 

"Wynonna, sister of mine... you're getting fat - so I shan't be making dinner tonight." Waverly reacted. Instantly realizing what she had said, and due to not having slept in 48 hours, Waverly was crude and urgent in covering her tracks. "No, sister, I shall be making you a vegan masterpiece. Not a meal! A masterpiece." She added, hurriedly running outside to fetch mushrooms and bracken to make into some half-edible monstrosity. 

As she made her way to the door, she was struck with the sense of deep displacement when the hand of Nicole, which was still buried inside her, came loose. And, given that Waverly was an conscientious objector to underwear, and that she had decided to wear a particularly nice skirt this auspicious day, the hand was at high risk of splattering across the floor and revealing a significant chunk of her personal life to the woman who was not only her sister, but the sheriff's deputy. 

With all the core strength she could muster, Waverly clamped her entrance shut - stiffening her entire body and pausing in the middle of her path across the living room.

"Are you okay, sis?" Wynonna said suspiciously, turning around from the kitchen sink.

"Oh, perfectly fine." Waverly replied, stiffly, inching her way towards the door.

Unconvinced, Wynonna strode quickly toward her and grasped her around the waist, holding Waverly in her greasy, entitled hands. Oh, how Waverly hated those hands. "Are you sure, sis?" Wynonna said menacingly, holding her close.

Waverly felt a wave of revulsion and PTSD rush over her, and she said the only thing she could think to get out of a situation such as this. "You know that secretary at your work? The asian one?"

Wynonna nodded, slowly.

"She doesn't have eyes. They're just tiny cameras." She wriggled in Wynonnas grasp, trying to distance herself from her sister's constricting hands, "Very well hidden, I must admit, behind those squinty peepers. But mark my words, Wynonna - you're being recorded."

Wynonna sighed with frustration, pushing Waverly aside, much to Waverly's relief. "Ugh, speaking of secretaries, the one at the free clinic has gone missing. Do you know how fucking inconvenient that is for me, Waverly? We had a repertoire! She gave me discounts...." Wynonna muttered to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to fetch another beer.

Waverly seized this opportunity to duck outside and re-arrange her instrument of pleasure, though, to be fair, it had only caused her bother thus far. Soon she was begrudgingly busying herself with the task of catering to her older sister's insatiable appetite (for food), for the rest of the night.


	4. Behind blue eyes

~ Two months earlier; The Leaky Teapot ~

It was raining buckets outside Nicole's usual haunt. She'd just finished work for the day, and was grabbing an afternoon coffee and taking some time to reflect on the day's events. She was in a good mood as the barista had given her free marshmallows along with her coffee, and today at work the woman of her dreams had cheekily tapped her on the bottom. The woman of her dreams... police deputy Wynonna Earp. A receptionist at the sheriffs department, Nicole had always dreamed of seducing such a powerful woman. 

Just then, the other barista Mattie Perley lumbered over and gave Nicole the teacake she'd ordered over half an hour ago - but the redhead couldn't find it in herself to be mad. After all, Mattie had just lost two sisters in the space of a month. Nicole cast her gaze to the bulletin board in the corner of the café where the missing person posters for Maeve and Gretta hung. She'd been hearing these names at work for weeks. Both girls had gone missing walking home from working their shifts at this very place. Nicole dropped the teacake into her coffee and pushed it around with her spoon, grinding the concoction into a paste. 

'Dangerous town, this' The ginger thought to herself. 

Gretta and Maeve weren't the first, and they probably wouldn't be the last; over the past year, upwards of twenty girls had gone missing in Purgatory. 

Nicole had overheard Wynonna saying that there must be a pattern, that all these missing women had something in common: "I mean, look at them Daryl. The length of their skirts, the height of their heels, the way they're wearing their hair! Sluts. All of them," Wynonna had said between donut bites that day in the break room, "and that's why they ended up however they did."

Nicole giggled to herself. 'Wynonna's usually right about these things.'

~ Present day; Waverly's bunker ~

Nicole groggily came to. Almost immediately, the reality of her situation rushed to her mind. In a panic, the redhead was momentarily unable to compose herself enough to inspect her no-doubt disfigured body. Finally, and with painful effort, she lifted her head to see her legs still in place. A small sigh of relief was all she allowed herself, before she became aware of a dull throbbing pain in her shoulders... or where her shoulders used to be. With extreme reluctance, Nicole then craned her head to examine the source of the pain. To her left: the unexpected sight of a thick, smooth appendage emerging from many layers of bandage and disappearing above her head. The same to her right. 'What has Waverly done to me?' Nicole's mind was reeling.

Before she had time to investigate any further, or even fully gather her senses, there came an anguished cry from the corner of the dingy room she now lay in. The fast encroaching torso of Maeve Perley sprung from the darkness.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LEEEEEEEGS!" Shrieked the mutilated former barista. 

Nicole instinctively launched backwards, trying to manouvre herself to safety - but she couldn't understand the mechanics of her new form fast enough. Maeve was on her chest in an instant, ripping and tearing at the fresh gauze at Nicole's shoulders, and making a B-Line for the redhead's stitches. With a wave of horror, Nicole realized that the appendages protruding at an unnatural backwards angle from her shoulder sockets were once the legs of Maeve Perley - and Maeve would have them back. 

"I NEED THEM BACK! IT'S NOT TOO LATE!" 

Before Nicole knew what was happening, a loud bang echoed through the underground cell, and what was left of Maeve Perley went flying across the room before splattering up against the far wall. A beat passed, and then the body of Nicole's attacker fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.

It was Waverly - standing in the doorway brandishing a rusty shotgun, still smoking from the barrels. In an action motivated by what seemed to be genuine concern, the tiny brunette was at Nicole's side in a moment.

"Oh my tangerine tarantula, are you hurt? Let me inspect your coxas." The redhead cringed at the spider terms Waverly was using. 

"My... sh-shoulders-" Nicole started, before a vicious slap interrupted her.

"Don't you dare refer to yourself with such derogatory language!" Waverly snapped, "you are a spider woman!" 

Waverly almost regretted her outburst, but she knew that Nicole had to not only physically become a spider, but psychologically too, if this was ever going to work. Suddenly, Waverly's eyes went wide with realization. 

"Oh my good god. The eyes! I might have damaged the eyes!" In a manic flurry, Waverly ricocheted across the room to where Maeve's remains lay puddled and still. 

Completely paralyzed with pain, Nicole made no effort to move. In the corner of her vision, Waverly could be seen fiddling with the squelchy remains.

"Right!" Waverly declared. "The eyes are unharmed. But this turn of events has pushed our timeline along considerably." She turned to look at her project. "Nicole, I'm sorry, but it's back into the operating room for you. I shall reward you with a pound of dead flies after this ordeal, I can assure you..." Nicole shuddered. "But, even as we speak, this wretched woman expires more and more." Waverly was busy now, shuffling the gurney into position.

"What do you mean?" Somehow, the redhead found the strength to speak. "Why do you need her eyes?"

"Let me get you into the operating room, and then it's only fair that I let you in on your metamorphosis." 

The redhead was terrified as Waverly loaded her onto the gurney and wheeled her through the dimly lit corridors, singing softly to herself all the while. Soon they were back in the operating theatre, and Waverly was gathering the 'necessary parts' for the impromptu surgery about to take place. Despite the hurry she appeared to be in, Waverly took the time to put an obviously pirated cassette tape of songs into the radio, and skip frantically until 'Pussy is God' by King Princess was playing. Waverly sighed privately with relief. 

"You see, Nicole." Waverly began as she prepared to remove one of Maeve Perley's eyes. "I can feel a connection between us. You and I - we're the same! We both hear the siren song of the eight-legged temptress. I long to possess her, and you long to be her. I can see the longing in your eyes Nicole; I know you desire to be half woman, half spider."

"What the fuck?" Nicole breathed urgently, "Leave me alone, you psycho!" Nicole reasoned this would be her last chance to bargain her way out of this before the surgeries went too far. She knew it would be futile in all likelihood, and she knew how volatile Waverly could be, but she had to try. Her mother would never forgive her for turning into a spider. 

"Shhh my pet. You don't have to pretend anymore. It won't hurt. Not much. It's just a few... cosmetic procedures. You only need four more legs and six more eyes, and if you're good I'll add a pair of pedipalps." Even as she spoke, the brunette wielded a scoop with precision, fishing the eyes out of Maeve's head and popping them into a little medical tray. "Oh, and there's the small matter of removing your spine." 

Nicole's teary eyes followed Waverly as she retrieved a jar full of many more human eyes, and plucked out four to make an even half-dozen in total. Waverly had an air of psychotic excitement as she spun on her heel, eyeball dish in hand, an unhinged grin plastered on her face. 

"Shall we begin, my orb-weaving aubergine?" 

The redhead sobbed freely. 

"I'm going to have to sedate you for a couple of days - keep you in a medically induced comeur - give your womanflesh time to heal; the neural connections to repair themselves and the optic nerves to take." She approached with a syringe. "When you awake you'll be an entirely new woman." 

Nicole's vision was darkening.

"My woman. My spider woman. I won't be able to keep my hands off you...." the voice faded away, as the ginger fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
